Vous m'appartenez
by Asrial
Summary: Post IronMan3 Post Avengers Pré Thor 2 ATTENTION SPOILER POUR IM3 Tony s'est débarrassé de son ark et des shrapnels. En se débarrassant de son ark, il s'est aussi débarrassé de la seule chose qui le protégeait de la magie. Loki n'est pas le genre de dieu à laisser une telle opportunité passer. Pas alors qu'il désire Anthony Stark aussi fort.


Vous m'appartenez

La fête avait été…Mythique…

La dernière donnée par Anthony Stark ? Ou la première du nouvel enfant chéri de l'Amérique ?

Pour l'instant, Tony s'en fichait.

Il était épuisé.

Lentement, il avait ôté chaque morceau de son costume, l'avait jeté dans la panière à linge, puis avait mariné un long moment sous la douche.

Pepper dormait déjà quand il l'avait rejointe.

Il en avait été un peu déçut mais finalement, quelle importance ?  
Cette nuit était la première du reste de sa vie.

Une vie libérée de son ark, des shrapnels, de la peur, de cette perpétuelle fuite en avant qui avait été la sienne depuis l'Afghanistan…Non….Depuis la mort de son père…

Il s'était couché avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Son torse lui faisait encore mal bien sûr. Mais c'était une bonne douleur.

Le morceau de titane qui remplaçait son sternum ne faisait plus de lumière à présent. Mais ce n'était plus un cylindre qui le faisait souffrir en permanence non plus qui lui traversait le torse.  
Les chirurgiens avaient bien travaillé il fallait l'admettre.

Certes, Tony gardait un chien de sa chienne envers le SHIELD pour son manque d'intervention durant les derniers évènements, mais quelque part, il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère.

Il était trop heureux de cette nouvelle vie pour ça.

C'est en paix pour de vrai qu'il s'allongea près de la femme de sa vie puis ferma les yeux.

Le sommeil le happa sans difficulté aucune !

###########################

Une main courait sur sa poitrine.  
Elle était froide.  
Glacée presque.

Si froide qu'elle en était douloureuse.

Tony ouvrit les yeux.

Une seconde, le sommeil l'empêcha de réaliser exactement ce qui se passait.

Puis un frisson d'horreur le parcouru.

"- Bonsoir, Anthony Stark."

L'ingénieur voulu hurler mais la main du dieu sur sa gorge l'en empêcha.

"- Lo….Ki…."

Le sourire absolument sadique et fou du dieu des mensonges le terrorisa.

Près d'eux, Pepper n'avait pas bougé, perdu dans le sommeil.

Le dieu posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une parodie de baiser affectueux.

A califourchon sur les hanches de Tony, le sourire du dieu était si large que Tony pouvait pour la première fois remarquer sa dentition aigue de carnassier.

L'impression d'être un lapin sous les dents d'un prédateur était plus que réelle.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le sourire du dieu des mensonges s'accentua encore.

Du bout des doigts, il traça une douce caresse le long de la mâchoire de l'humain.

"- Je fais ce que je veux, Anthony."

"- Tu devrais être en prison à Asgard !"

"- Qui te dis que je n'y suis pas ?"

Tony resta interdit une seconde.

Loki en profita pour l'embrasser encore, réellement avec tendresse cette fois.

Machinalement, les lèvres de l'humain s'entre-ouvrirent.

La langue de Loki se glissa entre elles.  
Un lourd frisson d'excitation autant que de peur remonta le long du dos de l'ingénieur avant qu'il ne tente de repousser le dieu.

Le jotun se laissa repousser avec langueur.

Il se lécha scrupuleusement les lèvres, son sourire canaille toujours aux lèvres.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux."

"- Toi."

"-….Pa…Pardon ?"

Les doigts du dieu glissèrent sur le torse nu de l'humain.  
La chair était encore sensible et la cicatrice rouge.

"- Tony, Tony, Tony…. Crois-tu réellement que je ne saurais pas ? Crois-tu réellement que j'ai cessé une seconde de t'observer ? Qu'Odin avait la force de tempérer ma magie au point que je ne puisse plus observer Midgar ?"

La caresse descendait lentement sur le ventre de l'humain avant de glisser doucement sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama.

Un hoquet échappa au milliardaire lorsque les longs doigts fins se refermèrent sur son membre.

"- Tu as pu m'échapper une fois, Anthony." Chantonnait presque le dieu. "Ton ark à repoussé ma magie. Il t'a protégé, il m'a empêché de venir jusqu'à toi, de me tapir dans ton esprit. Et tu t'es débarrassé de lui comme on jette une vieille paire de chaussures… Mais à présent… Ho comme tu m'es offert… Tout entier, ouvert, à attendre que je vienne prendre ce qui m'appartient…"

Tony voulu protester mais les lèvres de Loki le firent taire sans espoir de s'insurger davantage contre le corps qui s'imposait de plus en plus à lui.  
Et les doigts du dieu sur son bas ventre….

Un lourd gémissement lui échappa.

"- Loki !"

Le dieu rit doucement.

"- Oui Anthony…Je suis là… Je serais toujours là, près de toi, la main sur ton épaule à présent…Toujours…Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu sois, je serais toujours là… Quand tu embrasseras Pepper, quand tu l'étreindras, quand tu t'abandonneras à sa chaleur…Mais c'est à moi que tu penseras. C'est mon nom qui seras sur tes lèvres…"

Tony parvint à le repousser une seconde.

"- Quoi? Tu veux que je t'aime aussi peut-être ?"

Malgré les tremblements de pur plaisir sexuel qui remontait le long des reins du mortel, il trouvait encore la force de se cabrer contre la domination du dieu.

"- Non. Je me passerai de ton amour. Un temps. Je me contenterais de ta vénération pour commencer."

Tony voulu rire mais un baiser de plus l'en empêcha.

"- Je serais ton dieu avant d'être ton amant. Mais tu seras et tu es ma chose…" Roucoula encore le dieu avant de resserrer soudain sa prise sur le sexe de l'humain qui s'assouvit avec un cri du fond de gorge.

"- LOKI !"

"- Je suis ton dieu, Anthony… Tu m'as tenu à distance un temps. Mais c'est terminé. Tu as abandonné de ton plein gré la seule chose qui te protégeait de moi." Insista le jotun. "Tu es à moi. Comme les autres…"

"- Les…Autres ?"

"- Oui…les autres…"

La vision de Clint et de tous ceux que le dieu avant envouté passa en un éclair dans l'esprit de l'humain.

"- Tu as toujours eut l'esprit vif." Ronronna encore une fois Loki, extrêmement satisfait.

Il embrassa Stark une dernière fois avant de se redresser, non sans lui avoir mordu la gorge presque à sang.

Son perpétuel sourire un peu fou aux lèvres, il nettoya sa main souillée à petits coups de langue rose.

Tony avala sa salive.  
Pepper n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Loki lui avait-il fait quelque chose ?

"- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Anthony…"

La voix mélodieuse le fit frissonner une fois de plus.

Puis la présence du dieu s'effaça, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Anthony se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait….rêvé ?

L'ingénieur se passa la main sur le cou.  
Il était sensible là où Loki avait mordu.

Mais c'était impossible, le dieu taré était à Asgard, enfermé, incapable de l'atteindre…De LES atteindre…N'est-ce pas ?

Il quitta le lit.  
Le bas de son pyjama était désagréablement humide et collant.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche.

Il sentait encore les mains de Loki sur lui.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de sa présence, de son odeur, de son toucher…  
Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il en voulait encore.

Presque aussi effrayé que lorsqu'il enchainait les crises de panique, il se jeta sous la douche.

Son ark lui manquait affreusement. Il avait été un bouclier plus efficace que celui de Cap'.

Il ne vit jamais Pepper se redresser, le visage froid, les lèvres serrées et le suivre des yeux.

A force de crier le nom du dieu, il avait fini par réveiller la jeune femme.  
Au début, elle avait cru qu'il cauchemardait encore mais les gémissements de son compagnon avaient vite détrompés la jeune femme.  
Elle serra les dents.

Après l'armure, allait-elle avoir un autre rival tout aussi inaccessible et dangereux ?

Elle serra les poings.  
Là, tout de suite, elle regrettait que Tony l'ai débarrassé d'Extremis.  
Elle connaissait un géant des glaces qu'elle aurait fait rôtir avec plaisir.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues lorsqu'elle entendit les halètements de Tony sous la douche et le nom qu'il gémissait doucement.  
Et ce n'était pas le sien.

#########################################

Les deux gardes s'entre regardèrent.

Ils étaient habitués à a peu près tout venant du prince prisonnier.

Loki n'avait ni pudeur, ni honte et aucune tenue.

Se balader nu devant eux ne le gênait pas. "S'occuper" de ses propres besoins non plus.

Il prenait même une satisfaction perverse à savoir qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils l'entendaient se donner du plaisir.

Vraiment les gardes étaient blasés.

Mais là….

Loki riait.

Un chaud rire de gorge. Pas son petit ricanement sadique, pas son petit gloussement moqueur.

Non, un vrai rire profond qui venait du ventre.

Le rire d'un homme qui a découvert son Graal et qui veut faire partager sa découverte avec l'univers.

Alanguit sur son petit lit inconfortable, le jotun croisa ses mains sous sa tête.

Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour le sentir.  
Pour les sentir.

Tous.

Son Faucon.

Anthony.

Erik.

Et tous les autres….

Il ne tenterait plus de contrôler la terre non.

Il se contenterait de leur amour et de leur vénération.  
Déjà, il la sentait gonfler en lui et se déverser dans ses veines.

Il était un dieu.  
Un dieu n'est rien sans ses croyants.

Et contrairement à Odin et son frère, à présent, il en avait.

Il éclata encore de rire.

Un rire d'enfant presque.

Il se sentait revivre.

L'avenir serait…Des plus intéressants.

Mais pour l'instant, il resterait un peu ici.

A la frontière de ses perceptions, il sentait Yggdrasil s'agiter.

Malekith…  
Qu'est-ce que le seigneur des elfes noirs avait encore inventé ?

Il lança une pomme d'or contre la vitre de sa prison.

"- Hé, garde ! Je voudrais des pop-corn !"

"- ….Prince ?"

C'était quoi des pop-corn ?

"- Demandez donc à Thor !"

Puis il éclata encore de rire, roula sur le ventre, ferma encore les yeux puis se projeta près de son Faucon.

_"- Bonsoir Clint…."_


End file.
